


Nightmare and beast

by HOHOJADE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOHOJADE/pseuds/HOHOJADE
Summary: *CP帝弥托利X贝雷特*具有部分捏造和自我构想，含有菲利克斯与雅妮特的双人结局前提。





	Nightmare and beast

**Author's Note:**

> *CP帝弥托利X贝雷特  
*具有部分捏造和自我构想，含有菲利克斯与雅妮特的双人结局前提。

刀枪相击的嗡鸣曾经是最让他感到安心的声音。古廉嘲讽说，他要是再不降低去校场的次数，武器库的管理人就要哭了。  
“你必须明白你握枪的目的为何，帝弥托利，而不是像一个小孩一样抓着玩具不放。”  
每次和古廉的较量都是一场体力与精神力的巨大消耗，帝弥托利再没见过比对方更加出色的战士，当然，尖酸刻薄的程度也是。伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的长子用剑尖戏耍年幼的王子殿下，逼得帝弥托利节节败退，最后累的摔倒在地。  
古廉收剑回鞘，叹了口气：“你简直像在梦游。”  
“我总有一天会打败你。”帝弥托利抹了一把脸上的尘土，蓝色瞳孔一眨不眨的瞪视前方，掷地有声。  
古廉并不怀疑这一点，但脸上还是一副冷冰冰的模样：“告诉我殿下，你为什么拿枪？”  
帝弥托利不假思索：“为了保护国民，守护法嘉斯的荣耀。”  
“怎么保护？”  
王子殿下一愣，话语迟疑了起来：“将敌人击退。”  
“没错。”古廉走上前，单膝跪在帝弥托利面前，“总有一天，你的枪尖会刺穿某个人的心脏。”  
他用拳头撞了撞对方还略显单薄的胸膛，那两下让帝弥托利的血液急遽流动起来，心脏噗通作响，好像有什么一直沉睡着的事物微微睁开了眼。  
“你现在的攻击太温和了，只是想要将对方击倒而已。守护不是单方面的防卫，在必要时刻你必须消灭你的敌人。”古廉严肃的说完，又像无事发生般耸了耸肩，“但是让现在的殿下理解这点怕是有点困难，你三十岁加把劲说不定能打倒我。”  
帝弥托利抡起地上的长枪就向前方扫去，被古廉堪堪然躲过。他放肆的嘲笑着王子殿下黑下来的脸，开始了又一轮的较量。  
那时候的芙朵拉平静而又祥和，三方势力互不干涉，假如一直这么下去帝弥托利说不定真的只是个只用参加些小打小闹事件的无忧王子，继承王位统领国民，闲来无事去和伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵较量较量，谁输谁赢只有他们两个知道。  
如果没有那件事的话。

热。  
汗水顺着下颔滴落，于地上晕开一个深色的水圈，不过一会就消失不见了。  
太热了。  
他双手用力，将枪头更深的往对方的胸腹中刺去，一阵刺耳的血肉模糊声响起，对面传来痛苦又微弱的呻吟，很快没了声息。  
达斯卡的太阳烘烤着这片大地。帝弥托利金色的发丝早就被血液粘成了一块又一块，他将长枪从敌人身上拔出，鲜血飞溅在脸上，更显得他面无血色、形如幽魂。  
“殿下！”一个士兵狼狈不堪的跑了过来，“殿下请快点离开吧！这里太危险了！”  
布满尘土的道路两旁寸草不生，风轻轻一拂就能掀起一股热浪，巨大的血色的圆盘挂在天边，将扭曲视野中的一切都尽数染上猩红色的光。  
嘶吼。呐喊。哀嚎。  
空气中弥漫着那股微妙的气味。死亡的腐臭已经开始从新鲜的尸体上散发而出。这是连女神的祝福都到达不了的，真正的地狱。  
少年转过头，眼里有某种骇人的光：“父亲大人受伤了，我必须去找他，还有母亲大人。”  
士兵似乎也受了伤，用剑立在地上才能勉强支撑住身体，声音沙哑至极：“殿下，陛下、陛下他已经......帕特里西娅大人下落不明，恐怕也......拜托了殿下，就算只有您一人——”  
话未说完，只见他头盔下的瞳孔骤缩，猛地推开面前的帝弥托利，一柄巨斧落下，不偏不倚将士兵的脑袋开了瓢。少年跌坐在地上，愣愣的看着王国的士兵惨死在自己面前，而罪魁祸首正不紧不慢的想将斧头从头颅上拔出来，注意到帝弥托利的视线，居然还偏过头来咧嘴一笑。  
那只是个普普通通的人类，却让他感到了从未有过的遍体生寒的感触，仿佛身上的每一个毛孔都在战栗。  
“你们......到底是谁，你们不是达斯卡的人......”帝弥托利自己都不清楚自己在说什么，眼前的一切就像一场无法清醒的噩梦，唯有手边的枪杆是唯一的真实。  
“可怜的王子殿下。”对方将斧子扛在肩上，揶揄道，“在此向您献上对蓝贝儿王的悼意，一想到可以结束那个惺惺作态的王窝囊的一生，我真是无比的高兴。”  
“你们到底是谁！”  
斧男似乎并不打算回答，他将粗厚的手掌平放在眉毛之上：“嗯？那不是那位鼎鼎有名的骑士大人吗？公爵之子还是.....算啦随他妈的便。”  
帝弥托利几乎立马反应过来他说的是谁，顿时生出希冀之情。  
古廉在附近？假如他在的话父亲大人绝对不会有事，假如他在的话......  
然而他环视了一圈，并没有看见古廉的身影。  
“喂喂，你在看哪呢！”斧男哈哈大笑，“你手边的不是么！”  
帝弥托利无法理解斧男的说法，看见对方笑的眼泪都快出来了样子甚至觉得他疯了，直到左手忽然碰到一个柔软的物体。  
那一瞬间，周围的嘈杂顿时消失不见了。  
像是有无数细小的刺扎进脑海，黑色斑点铺天盖地扩散开来。  
那是一小截脏器。  
弯弯绕绕、脏污不堪的散开在地上，躺在血泊里，就像它残破不全的主人一样。  
古廉的头颅掉落在不远处，空洞的双眼直视自己的另一部分身体。他是王国最受推崇的骑士，在死亡来临时却并没有得到他应有的荣光。  
战场上爆发出撕心裂肺的吼叫，像是受伤野兽临死前的咆哮。  
斧男咂了咂舌，将斧头对准双手撑地已然破声的王子殿下。只要将他的头颅砍下，这场战役就可以说是他们完全的胜利了。  
那位大人会建立新的王国。  
比现在迂腐、沉闷、恪守陈规的法嘉斯更加有活力、更加美丽的——  
一道银光闪过。  
斧男蓦的觉得自己有点不对劲，疑惑的抽起眉头，一阵噗呲漏气的声音响起，他的视线顺着来源下移，看见一把长枪刺穿了他的喉咙。  
“呃.....咕......”  
他想要说话，却只能感受到血液源源不断的倒流进肺部。  
又一声液体飞溅声，长枪被拔出了。  
斧男捂着脖子跪在地上，满脸都是震惊之情，炽热坚硬的地面烫伤了他的膝盖。  
年轻的王子殿下站在他面前，浑身血污，视线比地狱来的魔鬼更瘆人，几乎没有任何犹豫再次举起了枪。  
斧男笑了，像个破旧的风箱。他的嘴型仿佛在说：可怜的王子殿下。  
愿冤魂的诅咒伴随你黑暗的一生。

背后的伤口时隔四年重新疼了起来。  
帝弥托利啧了一声，手不由自主的抓住肩部的衣料，带着想把那深入骨髓的疼痛一并撕下来的力道。  
菲尔帝亚的监狱冰冷而又潮湿，夜晚的寒气顺着窄小的窗口飘然而至，头脑更清醒的同时幽灵的窃窃私语也在不断扩大。  
“我知道的......不需要你提醒......”  
“那时候要是能多杀几个就好了，只要想到那个女人的还在这片土地上呼吸，我就恨不得立马冲到安巴尔......”  
“现在还不是时候......我知道的，科尔娜莉亚怎么样都无所谓......”  
古廉说：“真的无所谓吗？”  
帝弥托利皱眉：“我现在在和父亲大人说话，你别插嘴。”  
“我会将他们全部杀掉。”  
古廉：“你拿枪的目的是什么？”  
帝弥托利越发烦躁，果然无论何时古廉都喜欢和他对着干：“现在这个很重要吗？教导我要将枪尖刺入敌人心脏的不是你吗？”  
古廉的声音霎时沉寂了下去。  
帝弥托利并不觉得自己说错了什么，他的心从来没有像现在这样毫无迷惘：只要杀掉那个女人就行。  
杀掉那个女人，所有的仇恨、不甘、悔恨都会得到解脱，他必须为亡者报仇。一千四百多个日日夜夜他一直在想为什么只有自己活了下来，直到看见炎帝真容的那一刻。  
逝者的声音在他耳边轻声道：这就是了。  
他沉浸在与过去之人的交谈，根本没注意到牢房外的动静，直到一个低沉的，满怀悲痛的声音忽然响起：“殿下。”  
当夜的云层稀薄，皎洁的月光将整个牢房映照的亮如白昼，帝弥托利微微眯起眼，看向了站在铁栏外、身材魁梧的熟悉之人。  
“杜笃？”他的声音起伏了一下，很快归于平静，“是那个女人叫你来的吗？”  
杜笃摇了摇头，握紧了身侧的拳头：“殿下，你又瘦了。”  
“我的事怎么样都无所谓，你来这里干什么？被别人看到就不好了。”帝弥托利移开视线，背后的旧伤又开始疼了。那是当日救杜笃留下的伤，他并不后悔，时至今日他依然觉得这道伤于他而言是一种救赎。他不希望身边再有亲近之人死去了。  
“我来带殿下出去。”  
帝弥托利愣了一下：“你说什么？”  
杜笃不再多言，从口袋里拿出一串钥匙就开始开牢房的锁。  
“你怎么会有钥匙？”帝弥托利终于从混沌中拉出几丝理智，站了起来，“回答我！”  
“从守卫那抢来的，还有其他达斯卡人，他们帮了我。”杜笃推开铁门，神色坚定，“殿下快点逃吧。”  
就像要照应“逃”这个字的紧迫感，监狱走廊的尽头传来了嘈杂的人声和脚步声。杜笃如临大敌，从腰上摘下了佩戴着的斧头，这幅画面让帝弥托利的头顿时有如针扎。  
“殿下我会掩护您，请您尽快逃出去。”  
帝弥托利耳边嗡嗡作响，冤魂的声音又开始在他的耳边低吟，他用手扶住脑袋，低喝：“开什么玩笑！我走了你怎么办，你知道他们会怎么对你吗！？”  
杜笃露出了一个和他外表极不相符的温和的微笑：“殿下，您还记得要重建达斯卡的约定吗？您还有需要去做的事，我相信您，我的族人也相信您，这就是他们帮助我的原因。”  
这些话一字未进帝弥托利的耳朵，他的头已经疼得快要裂开了。  
狱卒的声音越发接近，杜笃从一旁拿起一只一同带进来的长枪，递到了帝弥托利手里：“到时候您只管往前冲就好，不要回头看。”  
他将手贴在自己侍奉的主人背上——换做平时他绝对不会做出这样的事，然后在狱卒出现的那一刹那用力将其往另一个方向一推，用达斯卡语说了一句帝弥托利没有听懂的话。  
【只管往前冲。】  
当杜笃的手从背上离开那一刻，帝弥托利感到又有什么轻飘飘的东西被剥离开了，转而缠上沉重的泥沼。面前的走廊漆黑而幽深，正如摆在他前方的道路一样。  
他所背负的灵魂又多了一个。  
不知是不是因为达斯卡人的安排，门口的守卫只有那么零星几个，看见冲上前来的王子殿下顿时大惊失色。  
他们并不需要恐惧太久。  
和四年前初次杀人的感觉已截然不同，那时候他眼睁睁的看着本国的士兵遭到屠戮，刺进敌人胸口的枪尖都在微微颤抖，然而这一次由他来杀掉自己的国民时，出乎意料的，他觉得很平静，比每一个受鬼魂侵扰的夜晚都平静。  
“愿每一个逝者得到安息。”帝弥托利从尸堆中站了起来，拔出沾满鲜血的长枪，夜风拂动他已经有些长了的金色发丝，他闭目轻吟，“我会将所有的帝国兵作为献给你们的祭品，然后再亲自去赎罪。”  
\\\\\  
昏昏沉沉之间，他觉得有一只手抚上了自己的头发，十分轻柔。过去的记忆顿时化作灰黑色的沙尘在四周倾塌，只剩一种腐败焦黑的味道，恋恋不舍般的在他身后萦绕。  
“那不是理由，你清楚自己到底是什么。”  
“你是一个怪物。”  
像是溺水之人亟需一根浮木，帝弥托利一把抓住了那只手，睁开了眼。视野只剩下一半，另一半被永久的遗弃在黑暗。  
“抱歉，吵醒你了？”贝雷特坐在床沿，熹微晨光从厚重床帘的缝隙中透进来，淡蓝色的，打在对方的身上，像笼罩了一层荧光。  
帝弥托利怔怔的，一时半会没有反应过来这是梦境还是现实：“老师？”  
“嗯，我在。”贝雷特没有戴手套，指尖还带着外界冬季的寒气，将帝弥托利汗湿的发丝别到耳后，“做噩梦了？”  
“......梦到了过去的事。”说是梦那种感觉又过分真实，好像硬生生将他的灵魂扯了出来丢回过去那段时间一样。年轻的国王陛下恍了一回神，忽的反应过来贝雷特还在自己房间，立马打算坐起来，被贝雷特按了回去。  
“现在还早，你再休息一会。”  
帝弥托利皱眉：“老师都已经来了，我怎么还能躺在床上？”  
这并不是贝雷特第一次不经通报直接进入帝弥托利的卧室，一年前帝弥托利刚登基时晚上几乎夜夜做噩梦，瞒着谁也不说，最后还是因为参加某项活动精神力透支晕倒在众人面前才传到了贝雷特的耳里。贝雷特无法放下圣教会的工作，又不能弃自己的学生于不顾。还是蕾雅替他做了一个传送阵才能让他频繁的来往加尔古.玛库与菲尔帝亚，帝弥托利每当噩梦缠身时一睁眼看到的就是自己老师的身影，右手则被一只温暖的手紧紧握住。  
贝雷特从来不用法术消除他的噩梦。这是帝弥托利必经的道路，是解放鬼魂、原谅自己的过程。后来帝弥托利噩梦的次数逐渐减少，贝雷特也终于得以松一口气，传送阵为了不让别有居心之徒利用而被封禁。  
贝雷特闻此叹了口气：“早知道我应该在城外等到天亮了再过来。”  
“我并不是这个意思！”帝弥托利急忙否定。  
贝雷特偏头看他。  
只要一对上对方那双浅色的、平静的眼睛，帝弥托利就有一种又回到了读书那段时光的感觉，感觉自己无论如何在这个人的面前就像一个孩子一样，霎时泄气，拉过贝雷特的手，小声道：“我很想见老师......真的......”  
帝弥托利的皮肤就像刚从冰窖中拿出来般冰冷，贝雷特微一蹙眉，没让学生发现。他回握住那只手：“你往旁边挪一点。”  
帝弥托利还没理解对方话语的意思，就见贝雷特解开外套，一下子钻进了被窝。  
寒气裹挟着颀长的身躯靠近，因为帝弥托利并没有及时作出往旁边移的动作以至于两人贴的很近，近的他能闻到贝雷特身上带的风雪的气息，身子立马僵成了一块木头：“老、老师？”  
“这样的话你就不用抱有愧疚之心了，就当我也是来休息的。”贝雷特十分淡然，一手还握着帝弥托利，他并没有穿盔甲，外套除去之后里面只有一件薄薄的单衣，一条银色的链子掉落出来，串着一个绿色的戒指，正硌在帝弥托利的指骨上。  
国王陛下觉得呼吸开始困难起来，用尽全力才能强迫自己不往那处白皙的颈脖上看，往旁边挪了挪：“老师怎么突然想到过来？”  
他的声音毫无异样，贝雷特也没有起疑。  
“年末该忙的事已经忙得差不多了，剩下的西提司能比我做的更好。”虽然坐上了大祭司之位，贝雷特却并不打算牺牲自己原有的生活，他过去是佣兵，没有谁比他更渴望自由的生活。蕾雅和西提司也知晓这一点，所以并不会强制要求他一定得穿着教袍在修道院内当个行走的吉祥物，他们只希望，好吧，是身为侍从的锥里尔希望：最起码能在需要他的时候不需要满加尔古.玛库的跑。  
帝弥托利亲眼见过那样的场景，嘴角不由的弯了起来：“菲尔帝亚的冬季可是很冷的，假如老师是想来这里度假的话你可能要受罪了。”  
贝雷特不置可否，眼神却柔和了许多：“我来看看你。”  
帝弥托利呼吸一滞。  
“还有梅尔塞德斯、菲利克斯、雅妮特他们。”  
“......”  
“他们很好，我到时候亲自带您去见他们。”帝弥托利的心情很复杂，他为刚刚自己一闪而过的私心而感到羞愧。贝雷特理应是属于整个青狮学级的老师，虽然他曾经想过让这种情况稍微发生一点变化，但是从过去开始他就不擅长这种事，最后的结果就是贝雷特脖子上多了一枚戒指，师徒的关系却并没有改变。最要命的是那段照顾他梦魇缠身的经历让两人的距离变得很奇怪，时不时贝雷特就会做出让帝弥托利措手不及的事情。  
帝弥托利对于自己的感情没有丝毫值得迷惘的地方，他喜欢贝雷特。是从修道院那时开始还是在攻打安巴尔的途中他已经不太清楚了，毕竟从过去开始他的灵魂就被笼罩在层层黑雾之中，无论是欢乐的时光还是少年意气的誓言都没有到达他的心底。  
他迟早会为达斯卡那场悲剧献出生命，从活下来的那一天他便这么决定了。那么做再多的约定，定下再多的羁绊，也不过是镜花水月而已。  
直到罗德利古与老师将他带离了那片黑暗。  
雨中贝雷特握着他的手，掌心的温度源源不断的传递过来，驱散了那片阴霾，让帝弥托利几欲哭泣。  
正如现在贝雷特所做一般。  
“现在头还会疼吗？”贝雷特忽然问道。  
帝弥托利张口：“不——”  
贝雷特挑眉。  
“偶尔......”  
“是吗。”贝雷特轻声道，伸手贴上帝弥托利的额头，再顺着一旁滑入对方金色的发丝，指腹底下泛起阵阵白光，“现在呢？”  
帝弥托利已经成了一块雕塑，每一个神经都聚集在贝雷特触碰他的地方，干巴巴道：“好多了，谢谢老师。”  
头疼是帝弥托利的痼疾，从达斯卡悲剧之后几乎时不时就会犯，尤其是在做完噩梦之后。他当年只是随口一说，没想到贝雷特记到了现在。  
沉默降至，贝雷特维持着替帝弥托利纾解头痛的姿势睡着了，纤长的睫毛下是有些深重的阴影。说是把工作交给西提司，大司祭肯定不能离职太久，为了看一眼他的学生从大修道院千里迢迢赶到法嘉斯，一路上大概都没怎么好好休息。  
贝雷特总是说帝弥托利太过逞强，殊不知在这点上两人几乎互不相让。  
帝弥托利睡意全无，只一瞬不瞬的打量老师的睡颜，一点也不想知晓床帘后的光线越发明亮以及自己得去处理国务的事实——虽然这是他平时近乎偏执都要去做的。  
可能是受了昨晚的梦的影响，他的心冷了太久了，别人的一点柔情就能把底部钻个洞，汩汩的流出鲜红的血来。帝弥托利有些笨拙的将两人相握的手贴到额头上，感受那点温暖，心中默念赞美女神的话。  
幸好上天将老师送到了他的身边。  
只要老师能以这样的方式陪伴在他身边，他也不再奢求更多。  
【真是如此？】  
黏糊的、吐字不清的语句在他的耳边响起。  
帝弥托利瞳孔骤缩，头部急遽的疼了起来，这次不是那种缓慢，仿佛延长酷刑似的刺痛，而是实实在在的，仿若有人在撕扯似的疼痛。  
【你远不止如此，你可以得到更多、更多。】  
【你需要更多的血、更多的、更多的、更多的——】  
就像成千上百个人在脑海中说话，巨大的声浪将他所有的意志推翻，帝弥托利的眼前一阵红一阵黑，他感到自己又回到了达斯卡的战场，无力至极，谁也拯救不了，谁也没有看向他。  
一阵放肆的笑声穿刺过耳膜，那是独属于科尔娜莉亚的声音，她临死前蓬头垢面，却仍旧笑的像个君王。  
【可怜的王子殿下——】  
那语气和达斯卡那一日遇到的斧男如出一辙。  
没人爱你。  
你只是一个活在过去的影子。  
但是你知道该怎么做，你一直都知道。  
【你需要更多的、更多的——】众人的声音一齐说道。  
杀戮。  
只要把他们都杀光了就好了。  
帝弥托利反应过来时，发现自己将两只手都放在了贝雷特的脖子上，甚至能够感受到薄薄皮肤下跃动的血管，顿时惊出了一身冷汗，一下子抽回手。  
贝雷特依然在沉睡之中。  
帝弥托利坐了起来，双手撑额，尽力让自己的心跳平复下来，耳边那股嘈杂的声音已经消失不见了，他从来没有经历过这种事，他很久没做噩梦了，竟不知道昨晚的梦对自己产生了如此大的影响。  
他能克服。帝弥托利在心里告诫自己。  
他已经和过去不一样了。  
【你什么也没变，只是一个杀戮成性的怪物。】  
耳边再次掠过这样一句话，是科尔娜莉亚的声音。  
帝弥托利的眼神阴沉了下来：“闭嘴。”  
说完他立马反应过来贝雷特还在一旁，有些紧张的回头查看，看见对方并没有醒过来后松了口气。  
他不能再在这耽搁了。  
这么想，帝弥托利小心翼翼的下了床，然后打开房门走了出去——不过是整理仪容的话任何一个房间都可以做。  
光线昏沉的房间内，贝雷特缓缓睁开眼，面上逐渐浮现出忧虑之色。

雅妮特听闻老师要来，早早就在玄关处等候，她穿着橘黄色的毛氅，像只欢快的麻雀，叽叽喳喳的在菲利克斯耳边诉说着内心的紧张与期待。  
伏拉鲁达力乌斯的领地鲜少有熟悉的客人来，过去的同伴都分散在各地为自己的信念而生活，也只有在偶尔和丈夫聊天的过程中，雅妮特能畅所欲言过去那段难忘的时光。  
一直到她把手心都快搓红了，外面才传来陛下与大祭司大人到来的通报。  
“老师！”雅妮特小跑上前，双眼亮晶晶的，脸上的笑容能驱散人心头的一切阴霾。  
贝雷特也不由的笑了，极浅，浮光掠影般。  
雅妮特向帝弥托利行了礼，询问他最近的工作会不会很忙，需不需要她去帮忙。王国的疆域面积扩大，身为国王不再只统领北方，有的臣子开始商议是否要进行迁都。  
在文书工作上雅妮特比任何只会造些繁缛词句的文官们都有用的多。  
帝弥托利苦笑：“我要是把你带走，怕是某人会提着剑杀进王城。”  
倚在一旁的菲利克斯冷冷的哼了一声，走上前：“喂山猪，你既然来了，就和我比一场吧，最近的士兵越来越不耐练了。”  
雅妮特忿忿：“菲利克斯——说了多少次不要这么称呼陛下。”  
帝弥托利对此并不介意，只是有些无奈：“你啊......非要在老师拜访的这一天做这种平时都可以做的事吗？”  
菲利克斯不耐烦的双手环胸：“快点，你不愿意的话我就找老师了。”  
贝雷特想了想，点头：“也行。”  
帝弥托利：“......”  
帝弥托利深深的叹了口气：“我去吧，老师。”  
雅妮特看起来还有很多想和老师说的话，现在断了她的兴致实在是有些残忍。况且他也觉得不能让没休息好的老师直接对上那个一根筋的笨蛋。  
雅妮特看着走出门外的两人，脸上的笑容渐渐消失了，双手交握在胸口，不安道：“陛下......帝弥托利脸色很不好呢。”  
贝雷特嗯了一声。  
“菲列克斯也是看出了这点所以才让想让他打起精神吧。”雅妮特望向贝雷特，“老师呢，您知道些什么吗？”  
贝雷特沉默了一会儿，低声道：“他又开始做噩梦了，而且会再次和过去的冤魂讲话。”  
雅妮特焦急：“那不是很糟糕吗？”说完又觉得这句话多余，老师是帮助帝弥托利摆脱噩梦的人，他怎么会不知道其中的严重性。  
贝雷特将食指骨抵在下颔处，沉吟：“但我觉得和过去的有点不太一样。”  
雅妮特不太能理解他的话。  
贝雷特摸摸她的头：“别担心，我会照顾好他的。”  
即便长大成人、已然结婚，雅妮特还是能时不时从老师身上感受到被守护着的力量，一方面因为这样的庇护而感到安心，一方面又觉得这样想的自己太不成熟。  
当初教我们的是老师实在是太好了。雅妮特由衷的想。  
这时候从外面忽然传来一阵嘈杂。  
一个侍从急匆匆的走了进来，单膝跪在两人面前：“夫、夫人，老爷他......他！”

“菲利克斯！”雅妮特急急忙忙的跑到校场，差点被地上突起的石块绊倒，还是贝雷特及时抓住她的胳膊才没有受伤。  
今天早上下了一场雪，放眼望去视野尽是白茫茫的一片，好像将多余的色彩都抹去了一般，所以那点殷红的颜色才分外显眼。  
“都说了不用这么大惊小怪到底是哪个蠢货去通知他们的！”菲利克斯坐在一块岩石上，周围围着两三个仆从，还有一个匆忙赶来的老医师，正在用绷带替他缠绕胳膊，绷带很快被染红，血液顺着菲利克斯的手臂滑下，在雪地上化出一滩触目惊心的景象。  
雅妮特提着裙摆走上前，尽量让自己面部表情看起来不要那么僵硬：“行了行了，请让开一下，让我来吧。”  
菲利克斯皱眉：“这点伤不需要浪费你的魔力。”  
“你能不能不要那么多话！”雅妮特瞪视，抬起那只受伤的胳膊，指尖都在颤抖，生怕弄疼了对方，指尖开始浮现出魔力涌现的光晕。  
伤口治愈的疼痛让菲利克斯的眉头越拧越紧，紧绷的神经却因此舒缓了下来，目光不由得望向对面所在的方向，发现贝雷特不知什么时候已经站在了帝弥托利的身后。

校场依森林而建，一面是伏拉鲁达力乌斯公爵的城堡，一面是一望无际的林海。  
帝弥托利面朝森林，脚边丢弃着一支染血的长枪。  
贝雷特开口：“你应该去看看菲利克斯的情况。”  
面前之人的身形一顿，帝弥托利微微侧过脸，黑色的眼罩遮挡了他的一切情绪，只露出惨白如纸的半边面颊，几缕金色的发丝从耳边滑落：“并不是这样的，老师......”  
他的声音几乎让人听不见。  
“校场上发生意外并不奇怪。”贝雷特冷静陈述。  
“不对.....不是......”帝弥托利转回头，忽然痛苦的俯下身，按住了头，“闭嘴！给我闭嘴！闭嘴！”  
“帝弥托利！”  
还不待贝雷特近身，帝弥托利就从地上拿起长枪，猛地扫向他，那种势头与力道与他在战场上的时候所差无几。  
“糟了！”菲利克斯一下子站起来，然而以现在的距离他已经赶不及了。  
面对帝弥托利的突然攻击贝雷特比谁都震惊，但是身体远比大脑更快作出反应，待他反应过来时，天帝之剑已经挡住了长枪的攻击。  
“帝弥托利！”贝雷特再次喊了他一声，这一次好像传达到了学生的耳朵里，因为帝弥托利忽然将枪收了回来。  
他们面对面站着，帝弥托利一手捂着头一手拿着沾血的枪，苍白的像个幽灵，神情茫然。  
雪又开始下了起来。  
贝雷特平复了呼吸，将天帝之剑收了起来，向帝弥托利伸出手：“我们回去吧。”  
帝弥托利看着那只手，面上不知为何露出了惶恐的神态：“老师......”  
贝雷特打断他的话：“有什么困难大家要一起解决，从过去开始不就这样说好了吗？”  
帝弥托利怔住，不由自主的握紧了手上的枪杆。  
“老师，你不明白。”良久，他小声道，然后转身跑进了身后的树林，贝雷特原本可能拉住他，但他不知道为什么忽然僵在了原地。菲利克斯赶上前来，手臂上的伤口已经不会再流血了，但还缠着绷带，他看着对方的身影消失在越来越漆黑的深处，低声骂了一句。  
“啧，那山猪真的进山了吗，脑子进水了吧！”  
“菲利克斯。”贝雷特转向他，神态是少见的严肃，“告诉我发生了什么。”  
菲利克斯用没受伤的那只手挠了挠后脑勺，似觉得很麻烦：“......假如我没有看错的话，那家伙是真的想杀了我。”  
按照菲利克斯的说法，原本两人只是普普通通的较量，但不知道从哪个环节开始，帝弥托利就开始变得暴躁起来，攻击越发凌厉，菲利克斯一开始并不在意，倒不如说他就是为了和动真格的帝弥托利一较高下。  
“是我发现的晚了，那个时候他的眼神已经不对劲了。”菲利克斯懊恼，“简直和八年前那次叛乱围剿时一模一样。”  
“叛乱围剿？”贝雷特重复了一边。  
“老师还不知道这件事吧。”雅妮特小心翼翼的走上前来，“那是距离达斯卡悲剧两年后的事.....啊，我也是听菲利克斯说的，那时候他和陛下奉命去镇压因为达斯卡事件而企图反叛的贵族，那时候的陛下.....沉浸在过去的悲痛之中.....”  
“不是的雅妮特，不需要用这么温和的说法。”菲利克斯疲惫的按上双眉之间，转而对上贝雷特的视线，“我就实话这么和你说了吧，那时候的他，除了用‘野兽’，根本没有别的词可以来形容，他根本不管已经求饶了的投降者，变着法的用残忍的方式虐杀他们。”  
“但是——”雅妮特看起来有话要说。  
“这可是发生在‘炎帝事件’之前！不要再拿那个女人的事来替他开脱，嗜血与嗜杀是从达斯卡那一日开始就烙印在了他的灵魂上的属性，不，说不定更早。”菲利克斯面色阴沉，“你大概不想听这些吧，但是我必须和你说这件事。”  
贝雷特垂下眼睑，微微摇了摇头：“不，我很感谢你告诉我这些。”  
“怎么办，天色马上就要晚了，陛下呆在林里不会有危险吧？”雅妮特不停搓着指骨，有些着急，“果然还是应该派人去搜寻......”  
“不用了，我去找他。”贝雷特温声道，“雪天容易地滑，林中并不平整，人多了可能会有人受伤。”  
“可是您一个人的话......”  
“没关系，我会找到他的，再说了，原本就是因为我的失职才让帝弥托利变成现在这种情况。”贝雷特按上天帝之剑，微微垂下头，发丝遮住了他的面容，雅妮特无法判断现在老师到底是个什么样的表情。  
只不过当贝雷特再次抬头时，脸上的神情已和平时无异：“对了，虽然不需要增派人手，但是能请你们帮我另一个忙吗？”  
///  
“你都干了些什么！”  
左脸被重重一击，牙齿咬破了舌尖，他尝到了血的味道。菲利克斯站在他面前，刚刚揍他的那只拳头依然死死的握住，他气得浑身发抖，身后的那些侍从似乎想上前，但是被帝弥托利的眼神制止住了。  
菲利克斯越来越像他的哥哥了。这时候帝弥托却是在想这种没用的东西。  
“你是什么意思？”他擦了擦嘴角，从地上坐起来。  
菲利克斯一把上前揪住他的领子，再一次举起了拳头，额上青筋毕露：“别一副什么都不知道的样子，战场上的那些战俘，你为什么要杀掉他们，你没看到他们跪在你面前哭泣求饶的样子吗！？”  
帝弥托利回想了一下，发现居然想不起战场上敌人的脸，自然也没有菲利克斯口中述说的部分。他那时候一心只想将达斯卡损失的血追回来，所以不免有些上头。  
但这些是不能对菲利克斯说出口的。  
“抱歉......”半晌，他开口，声音有些沙哑，“我那时候只是有些......混乱。”  
菲利克斯看起来并不相信，他的脸也在战场上挂了彩，不知为何，帝弥托利在发小的眼里看到了悲伤，也不过一瞬，下一秒就已然变成了厌恨。  
他松开帝弥托利，站了起来：“你该道歉的是那些被你不分青红皂白虐杀的人，野兽。”  
那是帝弥托利最后一次见菲利克斯，直到两年后两人在加尔古.玛库再次相遇。菲利克斯似乎只有通过“山猪”“野兽”之类的称呼才能提醒自己面前这个人早就已经不是自己当年的好友，他走不进帝弥托利心中的那片深渊，正如帝弥托利不会将那块禁忌之地随意展示给他人看。  
蓝贝儿王道：心存正义行正确之事。  
帝弥托利认为复仇就是他所坚持的正义，但是他时常会想，到底要做到什么程度，才能抵消他于那天活下来的罪孽；到底要多少人的血，他才能安然入眠。  
还是说他根本的想法就是错误的，没有过去的冤魂在他后面追逐，他所做的一切仅仅是因为在达斯卡那一日被种植下了虐杀的种子。  
【不要忘了你做过的事。】  
科尔娜莉亚的声音就像从脑海深处传来，带着蚀骨的狠意撕扯国王早已破破烂烂的灵魂。  
【没有人会爱这样的你。】  
【你只是一个怪物。】  
【只要你想，你可以得到更多。】  
“老师会失望的......”帝弥托利喃喃道，“他会对我失望透顶。”

“失望什么？”  
冷淡的声线在身后响起，帝弥托利周身一悚，诧异回头。贝雷特站在那，周围片叶不留的枝干像向天空延伸的巨大蛛网，将中央的这片空地围的严严实实。  
帝弥托利比离开的时候更加狼狈，脸上、头发上都沾了血，毛氅更是脏污不堪，连雪落在上面都被沾上了猩色。他的手里握着校场上训练的枪，头部有弯折的痕迹，而在他的脚边躺着几匹郊狼以及不远处一头巨大的野猪。  
这场景要是让菲利克斯来看指不定又要放肆嘲笑一番。但是贝雷特并不会，尤其是当自己学生满身血污，仅剩一只的蓝瞳里写满了惶恐时。  
他很明显并不想让贝雷特看见自己这幅样子。  
贝雷特视若无睹，一步步上前，来到帝弥托利面前，直视他：“受伤了吗？”  
贝雷特总是这样，无论发生什么事、遭到怎样不公的待遇，哪怕杰拉尔特去世时，那双浅色眼里的光也不曾褪去，笔直的刺透每一个和他对视之人的灵魂，时常让帝弥托利觉得胸口隐隐发疼。  
正如他们第一次见面时，击退盗贼，帝弥托利惊讶于这名佣兵干净利落的攻击之势，以及那种对待人命形如草芥般的淡漠感，在对方拖拽着尸体去埋葬的时候帝弥托利不由的跟了上去，然而还没靠近就被对方发现了，贝雷特回过头，那双眼睛让帝弥托利准备了一肚子的话顿时又咽了下去，后面还是跟着另外两人的话头才顺利的和对方说上话。  
他那时候将那一瞬间的心悸归为恐惧，对方这种机械性的杀人与他的复仇大义完全不同。但是他错了，尤其是在经历了后面的种种事后，偶然间回忆起过去，他觉得那时候的自己可能是单纯的被震撼到了。  
那种纯粹而又不掺杂质视线，让他觉得美丽到浑身战栗。  
贝雷特见帝弥托利久久未回话，正要伸出手，就被帝弥托利避开了。  
“......我没事。”帝弥托利深吸一口气，“老师是怎么找到这里的？”  
贝雷特缓缓收回手，置在身侧握成拳：“雪地上有你的脚步。”  
“就像猎人一样？”帝弥托利勉强一笑，想让气氛缓和下来，但他失败了，贝雷特的表情没有丝毫变化。  
他似乎是感受出了帝弥托利拼命想隐藏什么的心情，别开了视线，淡淡道：“回去吧，天要黑了。”  
说完转身就要走，又忽的被人拉住，帝弥托利攥住他的手腕，忘了控制手劲，贝雷特皱了皱眉，却没有让他放开。  
一阵沉默。  
帝弥托利低下头，声音小的几乎听不见：“对不起老师......请不要生气。”  
“我没有生气。”贝雷特默默的凝视了他一会儿，长叹了一口气，他回过身，用另一只手用力扳过帝弥托利的脑袋，强迫他望向自己，“但是你什么都不说，也就意味着什么也不会得到改善，你不需要什么事都一个人承担。”  
贝雷特的话语里蕴含着一种力量，让帝弥托利混乱的情绪一点点的稳定了下来，他缓缓松开紧握着贝雷特的那只手，转而按上自己的眼罩：“说起来......我好像从来都没有和老师说过这只眼睛的事。”  
贝雷特并没有打断他忽然跳转的话题。  
“这是在逃出菲尔帝亚后不久，在与帝国兵的作战时失去的，我至今无法得知那名士兵到底是抱着怎样的觉悟夺取我的眼睛的，失去它的时候真的很痛，痛的几乎想让人晕厥，但是，这一定没有我给那名士兵带去的痛苦的十分之一。”帝弥托利这么说完，扯着眼罩的边缘将它拽了下来。  
冬日的夕阳就像是泼洒出去的琉璃一样在天边流淌。  
“老师，你有没有想过并不是过去束缚住了我，而是我本身就是这样一个怪物。”  
“你不是。”毫不犹豫。  
帝弥托利：“.......”  
贝雷特摘掉手套，将左手覆上了帝弥托利失明的那只眼，手心的温度一直渗透到了眼皮内部：“我知道你要说什么，对于杀戮的渴望是每一个战士的本能，不光你，我也是这样。但是假如你要问我你是不是一个嗜杀成性的疯子，我的答案是否定的。”  
帝弥托利怔然：“为什么你能确定这种事？”  
“我的体内寄住着女神。”贝雷特微微一笑，那种笑和帝弥托利至今为止见过对方的所有笑容都不同，“女神的记忆告诉我，千百年来芙朵拉从未如此平静，你已经做的很棒了。”  
他轻轻的按住帝弥托利的后颈，吻上他残缺的右眼，引起学生身体的瞬间僵硬。  
“老、老师！”帝弥托利挣开贝雷特，灵魂震颤，原本一直挂在面上的阴郁与迷惘荡然无存，耳尖慢慢浮现出血色。  
“嗯？”贝雷特偏头，不明所以。  
“老、老师对其他人也会.....”帝弥托利捂着右眼，一副难以启齿的样子，“也会做这种事情吗？”  
贝雷特更为不解了：“为什么？”  
“戒指。”说了两个字，帝弥托利就再也说不下去了。

几乎在察觉到自己心意的同时，帝弥托利就向贝雷特递出了那枚戒指。但可能时机没有选好，是在一场庆祝宴之后，结束了战争的青狮级通宵达旦闹了个痛快。帝弥托利踩着清晨的露水追上前面那个披着外套的身影。  
贝雷特知晓帝弥托利送艾戴尔贾特短剑的事，尤其是被希尔凡添油加醋说过一番之后，似乎帝弥托利送一位男性戒指也不算是件奇怪的事情。帝弥托利第一次经历这种事，喜欢的人同为男性且为自己的师长，无论怎么组织词汇都显得苍白，最后听起来简直像是在说感谢词。  
“你的心意我收下了，我会好好珍惜的。”贝雷特表情淡然的接过，帝弥托利心里咯噔一声，觉得对方一定没有理解自己的意思。但是还没等他有失落的实感，就见贝雷特从口袋里掏出了一枚紫色的戒指，递到了他手上。  
“回礼。”对方如此道。  
希尔凡说过：老师好像不是很喜欢亏欠别人什么。  
就这样，帝弥托利第一次认真的，也是唯一的一次表白，就这么被带离了轨道。  
“戒指？”贝雷特不明白帝弥托利为什么现在提起这个。  
帝弥托利深吸了一口气，做好了老师要是知道真相后会将戒指还给他也可以平静接受的心理准备后缓缓道：“那枚戒指，是逝去的母亲大人留给我的，说只能给自己最重要的人。”  
他口中的母亲大人并不是帕特里西娅王妃，而是他真正的生母。  
话已至此，就算是老师也能理解他话中的意思吧。  
但是贝雷特只是静静的望着他：“我也是。”  
帝弥托利这次是彻底呆在原地了。  
“那枚戒指是杰拉尔特留给我的。”贝雷特好像反应过来了什么，语气有一刹那的停顿，“抱歉，我上次可能没有讲清楚。”  
帝弥托利张了张嘴，发现自己说不出话。过去贝雷特亲昵的举动和温柔的话语，好像都有了一个他一直不敢相信的解释。  
【没有人爱你。】  
他曾经一直以为自己可以对这个想法视若无睹。  
贝雷特观察着他的表情，脸上逐渐浮现出纠结的神色，他再次靠上前吻住了帝弥托利，但这次并不是在眼上。  
年轻的国王陛下感到周身仿佛有轻柔的羽毛拂过，那些总是萦绕于耳边的窃窃私语逐渐远去，有关杀戮、血腥的想法也从脑海中慢慢消除。他回到十多年前王城内的校场，古廉看着他狼狈摔倒在地上的样子露出得意的微笑。  
“我总有一天会打败你。”帝弥托利不甘道。  
“你这样子就很好了。”古廉一敛笑容，神情忽然变得柔和无比，“别再试着追上我们了。”

帝弥托利将脑袋垂在贝雷特的肩上，像一头巨大的雄狮露出了最脆弱的姿态：“谢谢......”  
他将贝雷特紧紧的抱在怀里，不断地重复这两个字，这一次他真正有了抓住了什么感觉。  
贝雷特摸了摸对方因为雪水融化已经有些湿润的金发，眼底一片柔和，然后他像是想起什么似的，趁着帝弥托利没发现轻轻撩开他右耳边的那抹头发。  
在帝弥托利的耳后，赫然有一个黑色的纹路。当时对方跑进森林时，贝雷特就是因为看见了这个而错失了拉住学生的最好时机。  
他对于术的研究远没有蕾雅深入，但是一年多的耳濡目染也稍微了解了一些，帝弥托利近来的异常与噩梦，必定和这个有关。有人对他下术了，是在什么时候什么地点贝雷特不得而知，他已经委托雅妮特他们进行调查，在此期间，帝弥托利可能会一直受耳边那个其他人都听不见的声音困扰。  
贝雷特回抱住帝弥托利，可以清晰的感受到对方跃动的心跳。  
他会一直呆在对方身边，无论是这场噩梦将持续多久。  
雪停了。  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> 按照游戏里面的翻译帝弥应该是叫帕特里西娅“继母大人”，但是接合日文原意和中文语境我还是觉得“母亲大人”会好一点。这篇作为帝弥雷特有些失败（边写边叹气），然而满足了我对帝弥过去的挖掘欲，争取下一篇能对两人的感觉更为熟悉，将对贝雷特的理解也写出来。


End file.
